


I come on to you

by Koan_abyss



Series: Al secondo giro di giostra (avevo ancora un po' di paura) [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koan_abyss/pseuds/Koan_abyss
Summary: Mycroft Holmes e Greg Lestrade si incontrano inaspettatamente in Tribunale, e nonostante i grattacapi che il lavoro e Sherlock gli procurano, Mycroft riflette attentamente su quel mercoledì pomeriggio...





	I come on to you

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Il punto di vista di Mycroft sugli eventi di If you come on to me. Credo sia abbastanza comprensibile anche da sola, tuttavia si fa riferimento ai dialoghi dell’altra storia, che qui non ho riportato integralmente, quindi…

 

## I come on to you

  
  
Mycroft Holmes esce dall’appartamento dell’Ispettore Lestrade con aria tranquilla e imperturbabile. Tra le tante varianti che aveva preso in considerazione quella mattina riguardo la giornata che lo aspettava, non aveva pensato a Gregory Lestrade.  
Era concentrato sul suo lavoro, in Tribunale, sul mandato di arresto internazionale che l’Interpol aveva emesso e che il Governo Inglese (lui) intendeva contestare, rivendicando la competenza per l’arresto di un soggetto che il suo ufficio teneva sotto controllo da svariati mesi, non appena ottenuta l’estradizione dal Bangladesh. La presenza di Mycroft in persona doveva convincere il giudice competente della gravità della situazione e della necessità che questa venisse affrontata celermente, così si era rassegnato ad abbandonare la sua scrivania. Tremendo, a suo avviso.  
Ma la fastidiosa incombenza si era tramutata in una fortunata coincidenza quando aveva visto l’Ispettore Lestrade. Mycroft non aveva occasione di incontrarlo da diverso tempo (quanto si era ridotta la frequenza dei loro scambi, da quando Sherlock viveva a Baker Street con il buon Dottor Watson) e si era reso conto in quel momento di che peccato fosse.  
Mentre Lestrade lo salutava, Mycroft lo aveva osservato, ricavando tutte le informazioni sulla vita dell’Ispettore che gli erano sfuggite negli ultimi mesi: il completo migliore che possedeva e che indossava di solito per comparire in Tribunale stirato di corsa (non a capo delle indagini, stavolta, meno responsabilità e senza l’onnipresente Sergente Donovan alle costole), la cravatta già allentata, quindi libero per le successive ore, l’aria tirata di chi dorme male da tempo, su un materasso inusuale, un punto sotto la mandibola non sbarbato a dovere (un bagno piccolo e buio, a cui non aveva ancora fatto l’abitudine), i capelli da tagliare al massimo entro le prossime due settimane; un migliaio di altri piccoli dettagli (cambio di alimentazione, meno tempo all’aperto e più in ufficio, telefono nuovo, deodorante diverso, meno tempo passato alla guida) e poi quello che spiccava su tutti: niente più fede.  
Lestrade aveva scoperto anche gli ultimi tradimenti (c’entrava Sherlock?) e a quanto pareva questa volta il suo matrimonio era finito per davvero.  
L’invito di Lestrade a prendere un caffè lo aveva compiaciuto parecchio: “Sarebbe un piacere, Ispettore, in cui avrei tutto l’interesse ad indulgere, visto che ne abbiamo l’occasione.”  
E perché no? Aveva sempre trovato Lestrade piacevole; quell’aria speranzosa e disperata al tempo stesso di chi darebbe qualunque cosa per non dover tornare in una casa vuota era pateticamente familiare, per Mycroft (non che lui si permettesse di renderla percepibile a chicchessia, ovvio. Il più delle volte non permetteva neanche a se stesso di _ammettere_ di conoscerla) e lui non aveva impegni o preoccupazioni, visto che Sherlock era bloccato su un volo di 11 ore per il Bangladesh, dove avrebbe dovuto rintracciare il loro target.  
Non c’era niente di male e prendere un caffè con Lestrade, a tirargli un po’ su il morale flirtando come non Mycroft non si era mai concesso di fare quando la fede dell’uomo era ancora al suo posto e le loro chiacchierate strettamente cameratesche. Solo un caffè.  
Solo che non era stato solo un caffè.  
Mycroft aveva offerto un passaggio a casa all’Ispettore (Lestrade gli aveva dato l’indirizzo; Mycroft aveva già dedotto il quartiere da solo; la sua assistente aveva già sicuramente aggiornato il file dell’Ispettore), e Lestrade doveva aver trovato i minuti che avevano passato insieme particolarmente piacevoli, perché dopo aver brevemente ( _molto_ brevemente) dibattuto con se stesso, aveva deciso che il loro pomeriggio insieme non doveva necessariamente finire. Aveva raddrizzato la schiena e sollevato il mento, e si era girato a fissare Mycroft con gli occhi castani leggermente sgranati e lui aveva deciso che qualunque sarebbe stata la proposta che Lestrade gli avrebbe presentato, al momento di scendere dall’auto, la sua risposta sarebbe stata sì.  
“Vuoi salire?” aveva chiesto Lestrade, la mano sulla maniglia della portiera, nient’altro, e Mycroft era salito.  
Dopo, mentre si rivestiva, Mycroft aveva ascoltato e percepito (con un po’ di crudele divertimento, doveva ammettere) Lestrade che cercava di sopravvivere all’imbarazzo per il proprio comportamento. Quando l’uomo era stato vicino ad un attacco di panico all’idea che Sherlock scoprisse quello che era successo tra loro, però, Mycroft lo aveva rassicurato meglio che poteva: Sherlock era fuori città, e di quel pomeriggio potevano anche non parlare mai più, se così Lestrade preferiva.  
“Non c’è niente di questo piccolo arrangiamento di oggi a cui lei debba pensare, se non vuole.”  
Non appena Mycroft lascia l’edificio, un’auto scura lo affianca sul marciapiede e lui sale in fretta.  
“Al Diogenes, signore?” domanda l’autista.  
“No, in ufficio,” risponde lui, controllando l’ora.  
Per quel giorno si è concesso sufficienti svaghi, sorride tra sé e sé, e non è sua abitudine rendersi irreperibile per un intero pomeriggio. La sua assistente non sarà soddisfatta.  
Difatti, non appena Mycroft mette piede nell’ufficio a Thame House, Anthea lo affianca.  
“Credevo che i programmi di oggi prevedessero pranzo al Diogenes, dopo l’appuntamento col giudice Turpin,” dice, gli occhi sull’agenda di Mycroft sull’inseparabile black berry. “Ci sono stai problemi?”  
“Nella maniera più assoluta. Come sono certo che tu sappia, in Tribunale ho incontrato l’Ispettore Lestrade, e un incontro fortuito si è tramutato in un’occasione sociale,” le risponde Mycroft.  
Ovviamente la sua assistente sapeva dov’era: tutte le sue auto (e la sua persona) sono costantemente rintracciabili e ogni variazione dal programma di spostamenti della sua giornata viene comunicato automaticamente ad Anthea, che ha il compito di valutare, a sua discrezione, se si tratta di un evento privo di importanza o di una situazione pericolosa.  
“E poi ha accompagnato a casa l’Ispettore Lestrade?” chiede conferma Anthea.  
“Sì. Ho colto l’occasione per comunicargli che Sherlock e il Dottor Watson sono fuori Londra.”  
“Capisco. Si è anche fermato per pranzo, a casa dell’Ispettore Lestrade?” domanda ancora Anthea.  
Mycroft le regala uno sguardo penetrante, mentre aggira la sua scrivania per sedersi. Aspetta che la sua assistente distolga gli occhi dal black berry e noti il suo sopracciglio sollevato.  
“Per sapere se devo farle portare qualcosa da mangiare, signore,” continua lei innocentemente.  
“Non è necessario, grazie” risponde Mycroft, freddo, accomodandosi. “Ora, volgiamo metterci al lavoro? È possibile anticipare la teleconferenza con Ginevra? Vorrei sfruttare questo momento di tranquillità.”  
“Certo, signore. Sono felice di sapere che l’incontro con l’Ispettore Lestrade le ha trasmesso tranquillità.”  
Stavolta Mycroft la fulmina con lo sguardo che ha messo in fuga ministri e ufficiali dell’MI6 più di una volta.  
“Sono tranquillo,” replica, “perché l’aereo di Sherlock non atterrerà prima di 8 ore, quindi ho la certezza di dove si trovi il mio problematico fratellino.” Scruta la sua assistente: “Sherlock è ancora su quell’aereo, vero?”  
“Non abbiamo ragione di dubitarne, signore,” risponde pronta Anthea, “Mi creda, comprendo perfettamente la sensazione di tranquillità che si prova a sapere che le persone sotto la propria responsabilità si trovano dove dovrebbero essere,” aggiunge scoccandogli uno sguardo appuntito.  
Mycroft sostiene il suo cipiglio per qualche istante, poi alza gli occhi al soffitto: “Va bene. Mi considero sgridato. Soddisfatta?”  
“Mi metto subito all’opera per la teleconferenza con Ginevra,” risponde Anthea, e dal suo tono, sì, si direbbe soddisfatta.  
  
Mycroft non si concede di ripensare a mercoledì pomeriggio prima della sera del giorno successivo, quando riesce sul serio a fare una pausa dal lavoro e a tornare a casa per restarci più di qualche misera ora da dedicare tassativamente al sonno.  
A quanto pare ha fatto bene, a portarsi avanti col lavoro: dal momento in cui il loro aereo è atterrato, Sherlock e il Dottor Watson hanno richiesto la sua totale attenzione, e a così breve distanza dalla débâcle di Irene Adler, Mycroft non intende mollare la sorveglianza su suo fratello neanche per un istante (anche se, _per una volta_ , ha il coltello dalla parte del manico: “D’accordo, Sherlock. Se davvero non intendi sottostare ai nostri accordi, dopo 11 noiose ore di volo su un aereo con equipaggio minimo e voi due come soli passeggeri, allora risalici pure e torna a Londra, affrontando altre 11 noiose ore di volo su…” Sherlock gli aveva attaccato in faccia).  
Una volta rivisti e archiviati tutti i pensieri sul lavoro e su Sherlock, Mycroft indugia sui ricordi del suo incontro con Lestrade, gustandoli come il vermouth amaro che sta bevendo.   
L’espressione di Lestrade mentre lo invita a salire, il modo in cui lo guarda da sopra la spalla mentre apre la porta, e poi lo bacia camminando all’indietro verso la camera da letto, la fretta con cui si disfa dei propri abiti per poi restare immobile ad osservare Mycroft che si spoglia con attenzione, dimentico di sé o perfettamente a suo agio col proprio corpo.  
Mycroft deve ammettere di essere rimasto meravigliato da quella nonchalance, dalla sicurezza con Lestrade ha guidato il loro amplesso.   
Ma a una seconda lettura il suo atteggiamento appare perfettamente logico ed è lampante quello che Lestrade ha visto nel loro incontro: qualcosa di semplice, chiaro, trasparente. Lestrade voleva qualcosa (voleva Mycroft. Mycroft formula il pensiero non senza una certa meraviglia retroattiva) e per la prima volta da chissà quanto tempo, quel mercoledì pomeriggio ha potuto agire in accordo coi suoi desideri senza ulteriori considerazioni. Era attratto da Mycroft e Mycroft era attratto da lui.  
Non è difficile immaginare che valore abbia una conclusione del genere per un uomo che ha da poco scoperto i tradimenti seriali della moglie e che in preda allo shock sente di star perdendo il controllo sulla propria vita.  
Mycroft si è approfittato di un momento di debolezza, accettando l’invito di Lestrade? Rivede di nuovo tutto quello che è successo nella sua mente: crede di no.  
L’appartamento è piccolo e Lestrade se ne vergogna un poco, a giudicare dall’impegno con cui prende il volto di Mycroft tra le mani per tenerlo premuto sulla sua bocca, ma a Mycroft basta una frazione di secondo per analizzarlo: poco luminoso e scelto esclusivamente per la sua relativa vicinanza a New Scotland Yard, ancora privo di qualunque tocco personale (l’unica traccia dell’esistenza delle figlie dell’uomo sono un paio di appunti su no squallido calendario che rimandano ad attività sportive e visite odontoiatriche), ma in un ostato di disordine che suggerisce già una certa familiarità con l’ambiente. Mycroft non sa di preciso quando Lestrade ha scoperto (o accettato) che il suo matrimonio era finito, ma è evidente che il suo trasferimento risale a due mesi prima, e se non è certo un lasso di tempo sufficiente per superare la fine di una relazione a lungo termine, secondo gli studi, almeno, è di sicuro abbastanza per cominciare a muovere i primi passi verso…cosa? Una guarigione? Un nuovo inizio? Mycroft non sa dirlo, la sua esperienza di relazioni e rotture è a dir poco risibile.  
Se il loro incontro ha dato una scossa a Lestrade, tuttavia, ne è ben lieto, ed è ancora più lieto di essersi trovato nel posto giusto al momento giusto per essere oggetto di quel breve istante di assertività da parte dell’Ispettore, di aver avuto l’opportunità di provare quel piccolo, immeritato piacere.  
Si domanda se quello che è successo possa avere delle conseguenze, nel suo rapporto con Lestrade. Ha già escluso esiti catastrofici prima di accettare l’invito dell’uomo (è troppo prezioso nella sua vita e in quella di Sherlock per rovinare tutto a causa di voglie meschine), e ora valuta l’imbarazzo che Lestrade ha mostrato non appena ha ricominciato a pensare a mente fredda. Può tramutarsi in un problema?  
Forse no: in fin dei conti, lui e Lestrade non hanno troppe occasioni di frequentarsi, ultimamente (di nuovo, Mycroft si ritrova a pensare che è un vero peccato), e Lestrade ha un nuovo caso, il caso di Parsons Green, a tenerlo occupato (non è strano che Mycroft ne sia al corrente, fa in modo di essere sempre informato sui casi dell’Ispettore nel caso possano interessare a Sherlock), quindi è probabile che la faccenda sarà archiviata in fretta, uno di quegli insoliti avvenimenti a cui le persone comuni ripensano chiedendosi: ‘ma è successo davvero?’  
Mycroft sospira, fissando il suo bicchiere. Peccato che lui non sia una persona comune.  
  
“Signore, nell’ottica di mantenere buoni rapporti tra le agenzie di pubblica sicurezza e forza pubblica, il colloquio con i vertici di New Scotland Yard non può essere rimandato ulteriormente,” comincia Anthea venerdì mattina durante il loro briefing preliminare della giornata.  
Mycroft annuisce: dopo l’incontro con il giudice Turpin avendo già messo in campo le proprie forze per prendere in custodia l’oggetto della loro sorveglianza (non appena Sherlock e il Dottor Watson lo riporteranno in Inghilterra), è opportuno che i vertici di Scotland Yard siano messi al corrente del caso che è stato sottratto loro, anche se non avevano praticamente idea della sua esistenza, oltre alle scarne informazioni che Mycroft e i suoi hanno ritenuto di condividere.   
Sarebbe stato in effetti opportuno informarli il giorno precedente, ma Mycroft era rimasto bloccato a sistemare i disastrosi esiti di un’incursione di Sherlock in un centro commerciale a Comilla.  
“Normalmente un colloquio telefonico sarebbe preferibile, ma il commissario Everett è in congedo per malattia per le prossime due settimane, quindi pensavo ad una comunicazione scritta da far consegnare in mattinata al vice-Commissario…” continua Anthea con un leggero tono interrogativo.  
Mycroft riflette. Una nota di accompagnamento ai documenti necessari sarebbe più che sufficiente; con un piccolo eccesso di zelo potrebbe chiedere ad Anthea di consegnare il tutto lei stessa: l’assistente personale di Mycroft Holmes per fare ammenda del loro scortese ritardo. Ma d’altro canto…  
Mycroft mantiene rapporti relativamente stretti, per i suoi standard, con New Scotland Yard, da quando Sherlock vive a Londra. Inizialmente per assicurarsi che suo fratello non finisse in una cella a tempo indeterminato, e successivamente, da quando Sherlock ha cominciato a collaborare con Lestrade, per far sì che l’Ispettore non debba patire conseguenze ingiuste per la sua gentilezza e la sua tolleranza dell’unico (grazie al cielo) consulente investigativo della Gran Bretagna; nei casi in cui i loro doveri verso la Corona si sono incrociati, Mycroft si è sempre mosso di persona per comunicare a Lestrade che avrebbe dovuto lascia re il campo ai suoi uomini, come segno di rispetto e ringraziamento per il supporto e la discrezione di Lestrade nei confronti di Sherlock.  
La faccenda in questione non rientra in nessuna delle caselle sopraelencate, e tuttavia Mycroft si convince che una sua visita di persona a New Scotland Yard sia il giusto corso d’azione da seguire. Non è arrivato a ricoprire il suo attuale ruolo mentendo a se stesso, e le informazioni che affiorano spontanee e entusiaste nella sua mente glielo renderebbero oltremodo difficile: il suo carico di lavoro della giornata gli permette di allontanarsi per un’ora dall’ufficio; il caso di Parsons Green alle cui indagini è a capo Lestrade, ha sollevato parecchia attenzione da parte dei media, e una conferenza stampa è prevista per le 11 di quel venerdì mattina; Lestrade sarà, senza possibilità di errore, a New Scotland Yard per prepararsi a rispondere alle domande dei giornalisti (con un po’ d’ansia e insofferenza, se Mycroft non ha commesso errori nell’interpretare il suo linguaggio del corpo nelle sua precedenti apparizioni televisive).   
Con un minimo di concentrazione e pianificazione, Mycroft potrebbe cogliere l’occasione per incontrare Lestrade, appena prima o dopo il colloquio con il vice-Commissario. E sarebbe certamente una buona idea: non pensa di essersi sbagliato, nella sua analisi del comportamento dell’Ispettore e nella previsione che non ci saranno cambiamenti spiacevoli nei loro rapporti, ma Mycroft sa anche perfettamente che le persone non sono il suo forte.  
Un’osservazione in prima persona della reazione di Lestrade nel trovarselo davanti dovrebbe confermare in modo definitivo su quale terreno si muovono, per così dire. Ha anche le potenzialità di essere qualcosa di dolorosamente imbarazzante, ma è un rischio da correre.  
Comunica ad Anthea la decisione di recarsi dal vice-Commissario di persona, alle 10.30 precise, e si concentra esclusivamente sul lavoro. Non è arrivato dov’è adesso mentendo a se stesso, ma padroneggia l’abilità di richiudere i suoi pensieri in compartimenti stagni, all’occorrenza, e così fa per tutta la prima parte della mattinata, dedicata ad analizzare report e ad elaborare delicate strategie diplomatiche.  
Ma già salendo in auto per recarsi a Scotland Yard, la sua mente rilascia un’altra serie di dati senza i quali sarebbe pericoloso affrontare l’incontro che lo aspetta, e non si parla del vice-Commissario.  
Ora che Gregory Lestrade lo fissa frastornato dall’altro capo della stanza, Mycroft è lieto di aver passato il tragitto ad analizzare, catalogare e accettare i propri pensieri nei confronti dell’uomo in questione, mentre si premura di tenerli ben lontani dal proprio viso.  
Ha sempre avuto un debole per Lestrade, dalla prima volta che lo ha visto attraverso l’obbiettivo di una telecamera che ascoltava le presunte farneticazioni di Sherlock, le braccia incrociate e l’espressione ferma che si apriva poco a poco alla curiosità. Se fosse stato un uomo meno intelligente e razionale, Mycroft avrebbe gridato al miracolo, quando Lestrade aveva in qualche modo convinto Sherlock a continuare a esporre le sue deduzioni a un chiosco lì vicino, con del tè caldo e zuccherato in corpo, se proprio non voleva mangiare.  
Nel corso degli anni, Mycroft non ha mai negato a se stesso di trovare Lestrade attraente, con quegli occhi castani caldi e gentili, la mascella squadrata e le spalle larghe, e un’innegabile aria da ragazzo, nonostante l’atteggiamento da uomo maturo.  
E che ora Lestrade stia compiendo uno sforzo per fargli comprendere che le cose tra loro sono a posto (“Posso aiutarti in qualche modo?”), che sia gentile e acuto, nell’intuire la ragione per cui Mycroft ha fatto visita al vice-Commissario, e allo stesso tempo discreto a riguardo, è un sollievo per Mycroft, benché non abbia pensato seriamente che le sue previsioni sarebbero risultate errate. Ma il ghigno di Lestrade mentre scherza con lui, appena appena meno acceso che quel mercoledì pomeriggio quando flirtava con Mycroft senza un pensiero al mondo, lo rende ancora più felice di aver passato il viaggio verso Scotland Yard a vagliare i propri pensieri e desideri.  
Ha sempre avuto un debole per Lestrade e lo ha sempre trovato attraente, e la possibilità di vederlo di nuovo come quel mercoledì pomeriggio-senza pensieri, interessato, eccitato-vale la pena di essere considerata. Vale la pena essere espressa. Se Mycroft fosse un uomo appena meno cauto, coi propri desideri e nel dar voce ai propri intenti, direbbe che varrebbe la pena _lottare_ , per quella possibilità.  
Ma come affrontare il discorso? Non è neppure sicuro che il fatto possa avere la minima attrattiva, per Lestrade.  
Esita, insicuro, e fa quello che gli viene più naturale, quando deve confrontarsi con le emozioni: offre a se stesso, e a Lestrade, una via di fuga, ricordando all’Ispettore che la sua conferenza stampa incombe e che se uno di loro ha un appuntamento coi giornalisti, l’altro li deve certamente evitare. Così ogni occasione di discutere più o meno apertamente di quello che è successo tra loro è rimandata a tempo indeterminato.   
Chi dice che non sia già troppo tardi, oltretutto. Ha sperato che la sua presenza a Scotland Yard dicesse a Lestrade quello che lui non riesce a esprimere: Lestrade lo conosce abbastanza da sapere chela sua presenza non è mai casuale, ma un uomo qualunque che volesse mostrare interesse nei confronti di un partner occasionale forse avrebbe sollevato la questione prima, il giorno successivo all’incontro, forse con un mezzo più diretto; una telefonata, un messaggio. Ma né lui né Lestrade hanno fatto niente del genere, quindi…  
E poi Lestrade offre un altro dei suoi sorrisi furfanteschi (“Oh, i giornalisti diventano avvoltoi, quando vedono un dipendente del _Ministero dei Trasporti_!”) e gli ordina di seguirlo, si offre di scortarlo fuori da un’uscita sicura per evitare i giornalisti, e lui si ritrova a scendere scale deserte accanto all’Ispettore, che parla spedito ed eccitato e finisce per arrossire quando gli dice che lì non ci sono telecamere ad osservarli.   
E d’un tratto Mycroft è sicuro che Lestrade non rimpiange nulla e che accetterebbe un invito analogo da parte di Mycroft, che non è troppo tardi per niente, anzi, non c’è fretta.  
Senza parole esplicite, perché è imbarazzato e insicuro della sua reazione come Mycroft stesso poco prima, Lestrade gli ha detto esattamente quello che sperava di sentire.  
Mycroft risponde, in maniera criptica, perché è quello che fa sempre, e non è sicuro che Lestrade capisca davvero cosa intende, ma realmente ora non hanno più tempo: entrambi devono tornare al lavoro. Magari Lestrade ripenserà alle sue parole con calma e capirà, ma Mycroft decide che agirà solo quando le cose saranno tranquille, quando Sherlock sarà di nuovo a Baker Street e il caso dell’Ispettore risolto, quando entrambi saranno senza pensieri, come quel mercoledì.  
  
Ci sono decine di posti in cui Mycroft preferirebbe trovarsi, alle 2.05 di sabato mattina, piuttosto che all’aeroporto di Heathrow, appoggiato al suo ombrello mentre cerca di tenere lontano dal proprio viso l’insofferenza, circondato di luci artificiali e passeggeri stremati, ma i tentativi di Sherlock di infastidirlo sono da dare per scontati.  
venti ore prima Sherlock gli ha comunicato che il loro target sarebbe stato consegnato al Governo Inglese sabato mattina alle 9.00, impacchettato con tutti gli onori su un volo Emirates.  
“Visto che il viaggio d’andata è stato così insopportabile, Mycroft, John e io abbiamo pensato che non ti sarebbe dispiaciuto essere generoso con noi per il ritorno,” sono state le sue ultime parole.  
Ha rifiutato ogni di fornire qualsiasi informazione riguardo la loro permanenza in Bangladesh e sulla cattura del loro target, e ha eluso ogni ulteriore tentativo di comunicazione. Mycroft sa che tre posti sono effettivamente prenotati sul volo che Sherlock ha indicato, a nome di uno degli alias di suo fratello, mala quasi trentennale faida tra loro gli ha suggerito di documentarsi anche su strada alternative per il ritorno in patria del Dinamico Duo di Baker Street.  
Forse Mycroft avrebbe potuto lasciar correre, prendere in consegna il loro uomo alle 9.00 del mattino (o inviare semplicemente i suoi) e lasciar credere a Sherlock di averlo ingannato. Ma ogni tanto è bene ricordare al suo fratellino chi è il più intelligente dei due, si dice, sorridendo all’espressione furiosa di Sherlock quando lo scorge all’arrivo.  
“Buongiorno, fratello mio. Dottor Watson. Confido che il viaggio sia stato piacevole?” chiede, osservando l’espressione esausta di John Watson, la sua schiena rigida, le pieghe sul cappotto di Sherlock.  
Sherlock sbuffa con insofferenza e lo supera, diretto alla macchina di Mycroft che lo attende: “Te l’avevo detto, John, avremmo dovuto evitare gli aeroporti!”  
“Sherlock, te lo scordi che io rientri nel mio paese a nuoto!”  
Una volta alla macchina Sherlock si avvolge nel suo cappotto e si getta sul sedile semi-sdraiato, e con un broncio che Mycroft non vedeva forse dai tempi in cui Mamma ha proibito esperimenti di chimica nel salotto del cottage, si mette a scrutare fuori dal finestrino.  
Tuttavia dopo pochi secondi si contorce per fissare Mycroft da capo a piedi: “Hai l’aria estremamente compiaciuta, fratello. Ti è successo qualcosa di bello? L’ala dei servizi segreti che mantieni a tale scopo ha scoperto qualche sensazionale dolcificante ipocalorico?”  
Mycroft lo fulmina con lo sguardo, poi si concentra sulla soddisfazione di aver anticipato suo fratello s di poter ottenere le informazioni che l’altro sperava di non consegnargli per il puro gusto di ostacolarlo; così facendo nasconde tutte le altre ragioni di sentirsi compiaciuto e di buon umore, cosa che Sherlock ha notato all’istante. Né ha colpito così lontano dal vero, suggerendo una causa di tipo…sensoriale.  
“Sono molto soddisfatto per questa partenza mattiniera della giornata. Quando il nostro uomo atterrerà il lavoro sarà già in buona parte concluso, grazie ai vostri sforzi,” risponde.  
Sherlock ringhia quasi e torna a fissare il finestrino.  
Mycroft si rivolge al Dottor Watson: “Il nostro amico non avrà creato problemi, nel suo viaggio solitario?”  
John Watson ridacchia: “Non credo proprio. Era fuori come un balcone. Hostess e Steward hanno ricevuto cospicue mance per lasciarlo riposare e smaltire la sbornia…” Si passa le mani sulla faccia. “Non posso dire di non invidiare il bastardo…viaggerà sicuramente più comodo di noi, eh, Sherlock?”  
Sherlock grugnisce appena.  
“E tutto per niente,” scuote la testa John Watson con un’occhiata a Mycroft.  
Lui si stringe nelle spalle e sorride: “Desolato. Il minimo che possa fare è offrirvi un confortevole ritorno a casa…”  
  
Non c’è pace, a quanto pare, nella vita di Mycroft Holmes, specialmente se Sherlock decide di avere voce in capitolo.  
Non che Mycroft non si aspettasse rappresaglie, dopo la sua inaspettata apparizione all’aeroporto, ma aveva sperato in una tempistica più favorevole e in un’ambientazione differente.  
Il sabato era trascorso senza contatti con Baker Street e quando la situazione non ha subito variazioni la domenica, Mycroft ha cominciato a preoccuparsi che suo fratello stesse aspettando per mettere in campo l’artiglieria pesante: una telefonata di Mamma il lunedì mattina avrebbe il potere di rovinare la sua intera settimana, e potenzialmente il successivo weekend, se i suoi genitori decidessero di far visita, su invito di Sherlock (fingendo di ignorare che tutti gli inviti di suo fratello sono solo tentativi di creare fastidi a Mycroft).  
Ora quasi avrebbe preferito una telefonata materna, perché la direzione in cui si dipana la vendetta di Sherlock lo turba in più di un modo. Il grande consulente investigativo ha deciso di provare il coinvolgimento del loro target appena arrivato dal Bangladesh in una faccenda di alto profilo di cui si è occupato il Detective Capo Hillerton pochi mesi prima, ‘con la competenza di un veterinario di campagna alcolizzato’, per usare le parole di Sherlock nel filmato delle CCTV. E ora questo sciocco numero costringerà Scotland Yard a rivedere la decisione di rimettere il caso alla competenza del suo ufficio, e Mycroft stesso ad avere ancora a che fare con i vertici della polizia, cosa che avrebbe francamente potuto evitare, perché la faccenda di alto profilo per Hillerton è alquanto risibile nel grande piano che Mycroft sta seguendo.  
Ma soprattutto, l’infantile e offensiva condotta di Sherlock gli sta forzando una mano in un ambito ben più delicato: il momento opportuno per cercare il successivo contatto con Lestrade.  
Le intrusioni di Sherlock sulle scene del crimine o la sua insopportabile abitudine di imporre le sue deduzioni sui casi apparentemente risolti dagli uomini di Scotland Yard sono circostanze per cui normalmente Mycroft si affida all’Ispettore Lestrade, in qualità di babysitter semi-ufficiale di Sherlock quando si parla di sconvolgimento di Legge e Ordine. Ma ora Mycroft teme che telefonare a Lestrade dal nulla per chiedergli (ed entrambi gli uomini sanno che benché formulate come richieste, queste comunicazioni sono in effetti ordini) di occuparsi di Sherlock possa indispettire non poco l’Ispettore. L’alternativa è presentarsi di persona a Scotland Yard, ed è sicuramente quello che Sherlock spera, per lenire l’affranto e collerico ego del Detective Capo Hillerton e tappare la bocca a suo fratello, o quantomeno offrire un nuovo bersaglio per i dardi della sua lingua.   
Ma questo, be’, comporta incontrare Lestrade, anche, visto che l’Ispettore sta tirando le fila del caso di Parsons Green, e apparigli davanti come promemoria della precedente settimana, mettendolo nella situazione di ripensare, forse, al loro incontro di venerdì. E Mycroft sperava davvero che Lestrade ripensasse a loro in un altro momento, senza la fatica di una settimana di indagini e burocrazia ad adombrargli la mente, mentre Sherlock saltella in giro strillando, insultando e deridendo i suoi superiori, i servizi segreti e Mycroft stesso.  
In definitiva, nessuna opzione, telefonare a Lestrade o presentarsi di persona, sorride a Mycroft, ma neppure non agire sembra praticabile. È molto probabile che qualcuno coinvolga comunque Lestrade, per via del suo già menzionato ruolo di babysitter di consulenti investigativi, e Mycroft non ha cuore di addossare anche questa faccenda a Lestrade, che ha appena risolto un caso e dovrebbe godersi un meritato riposo; sarebbe estremamente scortese defilarsi. E come già per quel venerdì mattina la necessità di raccogliere dati di persona sul comportamento umano, dato lo scarso talento di Mycroft in questi frangenti, lo spinge a muoversi.  
Quando arriva a New Scotland Yard scopre che Lestrade è già intervenuto per strappare Hillerton dalla gola di Sherlock, o Sherlock dai laceri brandelli di pazienza rimasto al Detective Capo.  
Mycroft ignora il sorriso perfido e soddisfatto di suo fratello, che il Dottor Watson trattiene per una manica mentre due agenti li tengono d’occhio, e raggiunge subito Hillerton e Lestrade.  
Il buon Ispettore parla sottovoce con tono ragionevole a fa in modo di tenere Hillerton voltato in modo che Sherlock non rientri nel suo campo visivo, quasi abbia paura che la vista dello svolazzante cappotto del detective abbia lo stesso effetto di un drappo rosso agitato davanti agli occhi di un toro nell’arena.  
Lestrade non sembra cavarsela troppo male (Lestrade ha un dono, quando si tratta di sedare gli animi; il che rende stranamente comico vedere lui perdere le staffe), ma è visibilmente sollevato alla vista di Mycroft.  
“Permette una parola, Detective Capo Hillerton?” chiede Mycroft, dopo un cenno del capo a Lestrade.  
Hillerton si volta come una furia, poi lo riconosce e serra le labbra. Indica un ufficio con gesto rigido e ci scompare dentro.  
“Penso io a quei due imbecilli,” dice Lestrade e Mycroft lo ringrazia, prima di seguire Hillerton.  
“Sherlock, nel mio ufficio! Adesso! John, se tu volessi renderti utile in qualche modo non sarebbe fuori luogo!” abbaia Lestrade, alle sue spalle.  
Placare Hillerton non è così difficile, alla fine.   
Forse non è il pallone gonfiato con il quoziente intellettivo di una gallina d’allevamento che Sherlock lo ha accusato di essere. O forse sentirsi dire da due fonti diverse che le sue conclusioni su quel particolare caso sono scempiaggini indegne di essere ascoltate ha inflitto un colpo tale alla sua autostima da fargli passare la voglia di discutere. A Mycroft non interessa: meglio affrontare in fretta Sherlock, sopportare le sue odiose sferzate, e rimuoverlo il prima possibile da Scotland Yard, prima che Lestrade dichiari la misura colma e lo arresti (rifiutando ogni ulteriore contatto con Mycroft).  
“Si direbbe che l’intensità dei tuoi tentativi di minare i buoni rapporti tra gli uomini di Scotland Yard e i miei nelle nostre azioni congiunte sia indirettamente proporzionata al tuo desiderio di esservi coinvolto,” dice a suo fratello, entrando nell’ufficio di Lestrade. “Buonasera, Ispettore,” aggiunge.  
“Invece il mio desiderio di ascoltarti è direttamente proporzionato al desiderio di vederti,” replica Sherlock. “Sono entrambi pari a zero, tuttavia,” spiega.  
“D’accordo, vi lascio parlare,” esclama Lestrade alzandosi.  
“Ti dispiacerebbe spiegarmi perché questa sciocca, prevedibile ripicca da parte tua deve turbare l’operato dei difensori della Nazione?” domanda Mycroft, entrambe le mani appoggiate all’impugnatura del suo ombrello.  
Sherlock sbuffa con disprezzo: “‘L’operato dei difensori della Nazione’? Definire in tal modo l’indagine di Hillerton è come definire ‘opera di giardinaggio’ il distruttivo vagare di una capra affamata.”  
“Di nuovo, vista la tua riluttanza ad essere coinvolto in primo luogo nella missione di rimpatriare il nostro target, non capisco perché improvvisamente i suoi precedenti misfatti compiuti sul suolo inglese ti abbiano intrigato così tanto.”  
“C’era un caso da risolvere! Uno che i ‘difensori della Nazione’ avevano dichiarato chiuso con conclusioni insostenibili!” rimarca Sherlock. “Dovevo assicurare il colpevole alla giustizia.”  
“Il colpevole era già assicurato alla giustizia, Sherlock, e sai perfettamente che le accuse di cui i miei uomini lo chiameranno a rispondere lo condanneranno a non meno di venti ergastoli. Era strettamente necessario fargliene guadagnare un altro? Hai qualcosa di personale contro quell’uomo di cui io non sono a conoscenza, fratello mio?” domanda Mycroft, ben sapendo che l’unica questione personale, qui, riguarda lui.  
“L’incompetenza e l’idiozia di Scotland Yard sono oggettive e sotto gli occhi di tutti. Ho corretto il loro ennesimo errore.”  
“La situazione finale non subisce tuttavia cambiamenti apprezzabili. Un comportamento molto inefficiente, Sherlock.”  
“E tu sei tutto per l’efficienza, non è vero, Mycroft?” domanda Sherlock con un sorrisetto.  
“Sì, come sai bene,” risponde Mycroft trattenendo un sibilo irritato. “E tu sei riuscito a farmi perdere un numero ancora indefinibile di ore, questa sera e nella settimana a venire, calpestando i rapporti tra il mio ufficio e i vertici della Polizia. Ben fatto. Sono convinto che la soddisfazione sia inebriante.”  
“Ti ho fatto perdere tempo? Tempo da dedicare a cosa? Hai degli impegni per questa sera, Mycroft? Quanto altro tramare nell’ombra ti ho procurato, oltre al tuo solito, noioso, aggiungerei, tramare nell’ombra?” chiede l’odiosa serpe. “La situazione finale non subisce cambiamenti apprezzabili. Sono di nuovo stato inefficiente.”  
“Perché non proviamo a velocizzare la questione saltando il mio vano tentativo di farti comprendere gli errori del tuo operato e il tuo drammatico monologo di risposta, e lasciamo la polizia al proprio lavoro? O condensiamo il tutto nel tragitto in auto verso Baker Street?” propone Mycroft, senza troppe speranze.  
Difatti, Sherlock si alza in piedi all’istante, trasformando l’ufficio di Lestrade nel suo palco per i prossimi minuti.  
Mycroft prende interiormente un bel respiro, e si prepara a una lunga, indisponente, discussione.  
E indubbiamente, Mycroft è indisposto oltre ogni dire, quando Sherlock e John Watson se ne vanno per cercare un taxi (bene, perché l’offerta di un passaggio non è più valida), ma non intende assolutamente farla scontare a Lestrade, che è stato come sempre un prezioso supporto.  
“Grazie per averci offerto la privacy del suo ufficio. Non che a Sherlock importi granché, della privacy o della discrezione.”  
Mycroft dibatte internamente la sua prossima mossa, ma Lestrade lo precede e gli ricorda che stava andando a casa, e lui si adegua, anche se è spaventosamente simile e battere in ritirata e sprecare quell’occasione. Tuttavia, l’Ispettore si offre si scortarlo fuori e Mycroft non riesce a nascondere la sua soddisfazione quando Lestrade lo guida alle scale dell’uscita di emergenza, come quel venerdì mattina: significa che almeno inconsciamente Lestrade ripensa ai loro precedenti incontri.  
È incoraggiante, e Mycroft è ben felice di poter classificare la serata come non un completo disastro, quando Lestrade parla di nuovo: “In ogni caso, non era necessario che venissi di persona, per sistemare i casini di Sherlock. Potevi telefonarmi.”  
Mycroft ammette che è vero, e implicitamente che ha scelto di fare altrimenti, che ha ragionato sulle sue mosse, come sicuramente sta facendo ora Lestrade, rivedendo i loro scambi alla luce di questa consapevolezza: che Mycroft li ha voluti e cercati.  
Mycroft si prepara a dare la sua migliore impressione di controllo su di sé, per comunicare a Lestrade e a se stesso di essere pronto per quella conversazione e sicuro del risultato.  
“Tutto questo è perché speravi che…accadesse di nuovo. Tra noi dico,” fa Lestrade, dopo essersi schiarito la gola.  
“Speravo che lei realizzasse che non sarei avverso all’opportunità, Ispettore, sì,” sorride Mycroft, ed è un eufemismo, perché la coglierebbe _con gioia_ , ma ha ancora timore di scoprire tutte le sue carte, anche se il lieve imbarazzo di Lestrade è eccitante, perché potrebbe tramutarsi in incertezza e rifiuto.  
E forse ci vanno vicino, quando Lestrade ammette che pensava che il mercoledì pomeriggio fosse stato un’anomalia destinata a non ripetersi, e la colpa sarebbe tutta di Mycroft, nonostante tutti i suoi buoni propositi e la pretesa di sicurezza e confidenza, troppo pronto a fare marcia indietro, a chiarire che se Lestrade non è interessato niente deve cambiare, nel loro rapporto.  
Ma Lestrade è più coraggioso di lui, e Mycroft trae forza dalla sua decisione di continuare a parlare, a chiarire quello che spera possa accadere.  
E sulle scale deserte e prive di telecamere, Mycroft scende un gradino verso di lui, e Lestrade ne sale uno verso Mycroft, e ora sono entrambi spavaldi, nel dar voce al loro desiderio, finché Lestrade lo bacia, lo prende tra le braccia e lo bacia, come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo addossare Mycroft Holmes a un muro e vezzeggiarlo con le mani e le labbra, per poi accecarlo con il suo sorriso: “Scusa. Ci pensavo da venerdì.”  
Mycroft sbuffa piano, anche se vorrebbe scoppiare a ridere di felicità e sollievo, perchè quello non è il posto per tali attività: Lestrade l’ha invitato da lui e Mycroft non vede l’ora di arrivare.  
“Andiamo?”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Mi hanno fatto notare che si sentiva un po' la mancanza di Mycroft, nella parte della storia dedicata a Greg, così ho pensato di rimediare in questo modo.  
> Ah, la faccenda internazionale a cui si fa riferimento (mandato di arresto internazionale, estradizione, ecc...;) non è affatto attendibile, scritta in modo solo vagamente plausibile (spero), non fateci troppo caso.  
> Grazie per essere arrivati fin qui!


End file.
